roblox_craftwarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Omega Death Scythe
Chicken:"ah just got back from a hard day of making violex filius shit" -a knock on his door-Chicken:"huh?" -opens door nacker is there- Chicken:"hello sir?" Nacker:"FUCK ME" AHAHAHAH FUCKKKKKK - cums in chicken- Chicken:"AHHHH THANKS BITCH" -lucas the kittygator and haxorua walk in- Haxorua:"CHICKEN WTF U WAS GONNA FUCK ME!" Chicken:"ah shit." Nacker:"JOIN US YOU HOES" Lucas:" yo nigga wth i was getting my furry friends over" Violex:" Huh i brought over isabelle from the other story a imposter oeoeoe made" Isabelle:"I kinda got forced here" Nacker:"HEY NO CROSS REFERENCING STORYS!" Cactus:" uh ya violex lets leave" Violex:" ya lets go befo-" Nacker:" WAIT, LEAVE THE DOG HERE" Violex:"Isabelle you mean? sure i guess?" Isabelle:" no plz" Nacker:" Muahhahahahahahhaha i now have isabelle, chicken, haxorua, edos, elco, AND lucas all and handcuffed" Lucas:"yo, dawg, not cool mah nigga." Edos:" nacker bb" Nacker:" what fag, WANNA GET RAPED?" Edos:" Yes please!" ahahahhahahahahhehahehhahehahhehshdhahbxgssgsgsgsgsgsg -cums in edos as the others watch in horror- Edos:" that hurt tomato daddy" Nacker:" Now whos next?" -Spins a wheel- -lands on PERSON READING THIS WHAT- You:"ah shit" Nacker:" Drop your pants bitch lasagna" Carl Azuz and Digby:"STOP RIGHT THERE" Nacker:"Lmao you thought i didnt know u 2 were coming? my fucking floor is made out of cringey old wood that creaks, i hear that shit while you, cnn slave, and you, sister fisting dog, RUN UP THE GODDAMN STAIRS" -actives trap- Carl Azuz:"Shit now CNN will fire me!" Elco:" Bro carl, calm your shit we are all about to be raped for the rest of our lives." Digby:"Isabelle? what are you doing here?" Isabelle:"same goes with you" Nacker:"ima go and make you 2 fuck each other, so get fucking or die" Digby:"NO PLEASE I DONT WANNA HURT MY SISTER!" Nacker:"does it look like i give 2 shits? do it or i kill your sister and feed her to eoeoeoeoeoe." Digby:" sigh, im sorry sis," Isabelle:"Wai wha-" -Digby proceeds to Sister fist and fuck isabelle- Haxorua:" This is fucked up now..." Nacker:" HAHAHA NOW I WILL USE MY ROBOT, WHICH MAKES MY DICK TELEPORT SO FAST IT FEELS LIKE IM FUCKING YOU, TO FUCK YOU ALL." legit everyone (even digby so its going in like.... his ass while hes fucking isabelle):"AHHHHHHHHHHHH STOP RIJWIAJWJJWISM EEJEHNWN" Nacker:" hey man . I WINN WIIINNNNNNN I HAVE POWER!" Unknown voice:" Power........ I doubt you even know what true, ungodly power, really is." Nacker:-evil chuckle- "i was wondering when youd show up.... Thanos." -oh shit its thanos- Thanos:" Reality isnt as it always seems nacker, your body may be enjoying this, but your brain isnt really even tr-" -nackers traps and fucks thanos- -nackers cums on/in everyone- Cocopad and Cactus:"Ok we are gonna be the one to stop you by saying 'Can you fucking not?'" Nacker:" no" -uses hacks to fling cocopad and cactus to Antarctica- Donald trump:"niggaaa" -nackers sex house blows up- a few months later Chicken:"holy fuck guys im so sorry, i got you all in this shit that was really not even gonna happen" Haxorua:"Naw chicken your alright, just fucking update your game more!" Carl:"I got fired from cnn because nacker posted himself fucking us all, ruining our reputation." Elco:"Ya i heard about that carl, can anyone tell me where digby and isabelle went?" Edos:" Ya i can, Digby got fired from the happy home academy and isabelle, why the fuck dont you know where she is elco you fucking retard we are legit outside the ER wheres shes in." Thanos:"why are we here again?" -digby rushes in- digby:" guys its isabelle she's having her kid!" Supersuchus:" dont you mean, 'your kid?'" Lucas:"Supersuchus fuck off you didnt even get raped" -they all walk into the room- Doctor Willy Wonka:"Its coming out-- ITS OUT, CONGRATS MISS ISABELLE YOU.... youu. oh god... what am i pulling out?" Nurse:" what IS THAT THING" Thanos:".. inbred child." -hypo giga looking thing with isabelles ear flaps, digbys shorter top hairs, and shin godzillas split jaws- wtfisthisthing:"opens jaws and attacks everyone" everyone but isabelle:"AHHHHHHHH" To be completed